Maudit
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Après l'arrivée de Brook et avant Brand New World. On y découvre enfin le terrible secret de Sanji ! SanjixNami !
1. La découverte

**Maudit**

**chap.1 : La découverte**

Après l'arrivée de Brook et avant Brand New World.

Bon, c'est court, mais c'est le début !

SanjixNami ?

.

« -Nami swaaaaan, le repas était-il boooon ? »

Nami regarda Sanji avec un sourire.

« -Délicieux ! »

Sanji tournoya en produisant des coeurs rose en masse. Le repas touchait à sa fin pour les pirate au chapeau de paille. Luffy Usopp et Chopper jouaient dans leur coin, Zoro s'était rendormit, Franky était retourné à la barre, Brook jouait un air pour Robin qui lisait un autre livre. Nami était la dernière et pour une fois, Luffy n'était pas resté pour finir les plats. Bref, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Sanji récupéra les dernières assiettes et fit une courbette avant de retourner en cuisine. Nami flâna un peu le long du bateau, vérifia leur position, puis alla voir Luffy et les autres si tout allait bien. Ces derniers s'amusaient avec des pailles à la proue d navire et faisaient le plus grand bruit.

« -Hé Nami ! _S'écria Luffy dès qu'il la vu_, tu veux bien aller chercher quelque chose à manger s'il te plait ?

-Quoi ? Mais... On vient de sortir de table !

-Quel ventre..._ marmonnèrent Usopp et Chopper en coeur._

-Pfff..._ Soupira-elle._ Bon d'accord, de toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-Ouaiiiis ! T'es super sympa ! »

Elle trottina donc vers la cuisine et entra. Sanji était dos à elle et accaparé par la vaisselle, si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle profita du fait qu'il ne soit pas en mode love pour le regarder. Il était un bon nakama quand il ne s'acharnait pas à leur sauter dessus toute les 3 secondes pour leur demander si elles n'avaient besoin de rien. En tout cas elle le préférait aux autres garçons. Il avait une intelligence que les autres n'avait pas. Bien sur, chopper ne compte pas, il est gentil, mais c'est un renne. Luffy et Usopp ne sont pas vraiment son genre et Zoro dort tout le temps. Elle ne compta ni le cyborg ni le squelette. Elle voulut s'approcher mais d'un coup, il perdit l'équilibre. Il lâcha l'assiette qu'il tenait pour s'accrocher à l'évier en se courbant vers l'avant. Il mit sa main gauche sur son visage en gémissant. Nami crut à un banal incident, comme un peu de mousse dans l'oeil, quand Sanji se retourna violement et couru dans la salle de bain toujours sans la remarquer. Ceci titilla Nami. Elle jugea qu'espionner un peu son nakama pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas n'était pas indiscret. C'était... comme se renseigner, voila ! Elle se rapprocha et fit une ouverture entre le chambranle et la porte pour y coller son oeil. Sur le côté, Sanji semblait afféré à regarder son oeil gauche dans le miroir. _Ah... Il s'inquiète juste pour son physique de "tombeur"_. Mais là, dans la glace, elle entrevu son regard. Ce n'était pas un regard normal. Il n'était ni chaleureux, ni triste, ni aucun autre sentiment... d'humain. C'était un regard de démon. Toujours fixée sur cela, elle recula subitement et si brusquement qu'elle renversa une chaise derrière elle. Sanji fixa son regard glacial sur la vitre pour voir qui l'avait découvert. Sa mèche blonde retomba paisiblement sur son oeil tandis qu'il appréhendait la nouvelle que Nami l'avait vu. Nami recula doucement mais avec des agitations de peur. Elle allait crier, elle le sentait. Sanji se déplaça à une vitesse phénoménale et passa instantanément de la salle de bain à devant elle. Il lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche.

« -S'il te plait... Ne fait pas ça... »

Nami regarda anxieusement le cuistot, et décida de se calmer.

« -Je te dirais tout, mais ne crie pas. »

.

.

.

Dehors, Luffy se demandait quand son goûter allait arriver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

C'est vraiment court... Mais j'espère que cela vous a quand même plu !


	2. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent

**Maudit**

**chap.2 : "Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent"**

Après l'arrivée de Brook et avant Brand New World.

Le dessin vient de la chaîne de syb-d3jrpef sur deviantart.

.

Nami hocha la tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Elle le croyait le seul mec à peu près potable de l'équipage, mais en fait lui aussi était...différent ? On pouvait utiliser ce mot pour ça ? Ils se redirigèrent lentement vers la cuisine et Sanji bloqua l'entrée pour que personne d'autre n'entre. Nami s'assit mollement sur une chaise. Elle se pris la tête dans les mains et posa ses coudes sur la table. Que penser de tout ça ? Elle avait peur maintenant. Sanji s'approcha. Il passa sa main sur son bras mais elle eut un mouvement brusque de recul. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle eut peur de lui. Tristement, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face et alluma une cigarette. Il avait pour coutume de ne pas fumer dans sa cuisine, mais cette fois ferait exception. Nami pris conscience de sa réaction.

« -Oh. Excuse moi Sanji... Je...

-Non c'est bon. Je vais commencer à m'habituer, c'est la même chose à chaque fois... »

Il tira une bouffée et quelques ronds allèrent s'écraser au plafond.

« -D'autres gens sont au courant ?

-... Pas qui soient encore vivants... »

Une idée de larme perla au coin de son oeil. La pièce devint silencieuse.

« -Désolé Nami chérie, je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec ces vielles histoires ! »

Il commençait déjà à retourner vers ses assiettes sales.

« -Je suppose que tu n'est pas venu pour rien. C'est Luffy hein ? Il a encore faim ? Je vais lui préparer un petit casse dalle. »

Nami se tournait dans tout les sens sur sa chaise. Elle voulait savoir. Elle allait utiliser son arme secrète : la faiblesse de Sanji pour les femmes. Elle prit une petite voie et demanda :

« -Sanji, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout tes vielles histoires. »

Il arrêta de cuisiner.

« -Mais... Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent... »

Nami était tout à fait surprise. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu résister à ses charmes. Il devait cacher là-dessous une histoire bien triste.

« -Sanji, et si je te promets de ne rien leur dire, tu m'expliquera ? »

- ... Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de joie de coeur que je raconte encore cette histoire... »

Il se rassit avec sa cigarette allumée oubliée au coin de la bouche.

« -ça s'est passé il y a longtemps. A l'époque j'étais encore un môme qui pouvait compter sur ses parents. »

Nami se remémora l'histoire de Sanji. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui c'est qu'il avait travaillé à 10 ans dans les cuisines du _Hobbit_. Puis Zeff avait attaqué le bateau et sauvé de la noyade pour ensuite le recueillir dans le _Baratie_. Elle connaissait déjà ça, tout les membres d'équipage connaissaient les histoires respectives de chacun. Mais il n'avait jamais parlé d'avant le _Hobbit_, ni de sa famille.

« -Ma mère était fabuleuse, elle savait comment s'y prendre avec nous, et elle arrivait toujours à nous redonner le sourire. Mais mon père... »

Le faible sourire qu'il arborait était devenu une grimace de dégoût. Il écrasa inconsciemment sa cigarette entre ses dents et fronça les sourcils.

« -Mon père était un ivrogne et ignoble envers elle. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour le supporter. Il avait constamment une bouteille de vin sur lui. C'est pourquoi je me suis mis à la cuisine. Je voulais aider ma mère qui devait s'occuper de nous deux sans aucune aide de mon père.

-Nous deux ?

-Oui, j'avais un frère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. »

Voyant que sa cigarette était devenue inutilisable, il la jeta dans le cendrier le proche. La voix de sa mère effleurait ses oreilles. Il s'en rappelait maintenant, une voix douce comme de la soie, qui ne faisait jamais mal. "_Sanji, tu veux encore m'aider à faire la cuisine ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec ton frère ?"_

« -Il était plus âgé que moi, de 4 ans si je me rappelle bien. Il aimait beaucoup s'entraîner. Un jour, il est venu me parler. A ce moment il était,... comme dans un état second. Quand je l'ai vu il courait vers moi avec sa main cachant son oeil droit. Il semblait terrorisé. »

Nami écoutait passionnément. Elle se surprit à tout vouloir savoir de la vie de Sanji.

« -C'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui, et qu'il se sentait mal. Il m'a dit que pendant qu'il était en train de s'entraîner, il avait soudainement eu très mal à l'oeil, et avait été obligé de s'arrêter. Il m'a demandé de regarder si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il a découvert son oeil et j'ai vu qu'il était rouge. Mais pas seulement, c'était comme si... Comme si l'enfer était à l'intérieur, mais son regard était aussi glacial que celui d'un homme qui n'avait jamais connu un seul sentiment. »

Il accompagnait son discours de gestes à peu près explicites. Il était lancé dans son histoire.

« -On a couru vers la maison et on est entré en trombe. Ma mère était en pleine dispute avec mon père mais ils se sont arrêtés dès qu'ils nous on vu, ou plutôt dès qu'ils ont remarqués que mon frère cachait son oeil. C'est là qu'ils se sont décidés à tout nous avouer. Ils nous ont dit qu'en fait, notre père était le possesseur d'un fruit du démon. »

Il jeta un regard très discret vers Nami pour voir comment elle le prenait. Elle ne bougeait pas et semblait l'écouter avec intérêt. Triste, il songea que bientôt elle aurait plus peur de lui que d'autre chose.

« -Son fruit du démon était un des plus dangereux, car il était incontrôlable. C'est le fruit du Kidoo Kidoo (prononcer Kido-o). C'est à dire le fruit de l'invocation. Mais ce fruit n'est pas naturel... Comment dire ? Il est instable.

-Oh ? C'est possible ça ? »

Sanji hocha la tête.

« -Mais il y a quand même un moyen de contenir son pouvoir. Par contre c'est très dur. Il faut se concentrer sur une de ses passion presque tout le temps pour avoir une chance de le contrôler. Malheureusement, au moment ou mon père a eu le fruit du démon, l'une de ses passions était l'alcool. »

Nami lui coupa la parole :

« -Tout s'explique... C'est... un concours défavorable de circonstances... »

Rompant le calme, quelqu'un vint tambouriner sur la porte.

« -SANJI ! J'AI FAIM ! »

L'intéressé reconnut la voix un peu éraillée de Luffy. Celui-ci continuait de martyriser la porte.

« -NAMI, T'ES LA DEDANS ? T'ES PAS SYMPA ! T'AVAIS DIT QUE TU M'AMENNERAIS A MANGER ! »

Nami se leva rageusement en brandissant son poing :

« -Quoi ? Je suis pas sympa moi ? Puis d'abord arrête de faire tout ce bruit on est pas sourds !

-MAIS J'AI FAIM ! »

Elle se leva et se déplaça précipitamment vers la porte. Elle enleva la chaise qui bloquait l'entrée pour pouvoir l'ouvrir, et Luffy, qui s'était affalée dessus, tomba. Nami en profita pour assommer son poing vengeur sur lui.

« -Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de crier !

-Ah... Désolé... »

Il n'avait pas perdu son énergie pour autant. La bosse encore fumante, il bondit sur Sanji dès que celui-ci revint de la cuisine avec plusieurs parts de gâteau à l'air plus qu'appétissant sur un plateau. _Plutôt rapide comme cuistot ! _Pensa Nami.

« -Hé, le goinfre, n'embête pas ma Nami-san chérie ! »

Il repoussa les attaques variées de Luffy qui essayait de lui voler le plateau. Quand il passa à côté d'elle, il lui chuchota, en lui lançant un regard désespéré :

« -_Tu ne leur dira pas, hein ?_

-_Non. Mais je veux savoir la suite._ »

Sanji sourit pour la première fois depuis ce midi, soulagé de savoir que son secret serait gardé, puis sortit de la cuisine et proposa à tout le monde du gâteau.

« -Doucement Luffy ! Les ladies d'abord ! »

Nami resta là à le regarder, une part de gourmandise sucrée déjà dans les mains.

« -Mlle la navigatrice ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Robin se tenait derrière elle, elle aussi avec une part, souriant légèrement devant sa surprise.

« -Ouf... Je vais finir par croire que tu adores apparaître discrètement comme ça... Qu'y a t-il ? »

Robin se cola à Nami et lui murmura :

« -_J'ai tout entendu_. »

Nami resta choquée. Elle avait oubliée le Seis fleur de Robin qui lui permettait en effet de faire apparaître des membres de son corps ou elle le voulait. Robin se mit à rire discrètement, comme à son habitude.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, je ne dirais rien non plus. Mais moi aussi je veux connaître la fin... »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sérieusement... je ne sais pas comment décrire la cuisine de Sanji. Elle à l'air si délicieuse, exquise, savoureuse, merveilleuse, extraordinaire ! Oho... Je m'égare... Plus sérieusement... Je me demande vraiment comment écrire la suite...


	3. Mon frère

**Maudit**

**chap.3 : "Mon frère"**

Le dessin vient de la chaîne de mmcoconut-d4eq02d sur deviantart.

Si vous connaissez le New World, vous savez qui est sur ce dessin (j'évite le spoil...). Dans le cadre de mon histoire, qui se passe après l'arrivée de Brook et avant Brand New World, il s'agit de Sanji et de son frère. Je vous rappelle aussi que son frère est censé avoir 4 ans de plus.

.

« -Alors, ton père possédait un fruit de démon ? »

La nuit était tombée sur le bateau depuis peu et l'équipage s'était déjà couché. Après s'être assuré que tous les autres dormaient, Nami et Sanji s'étaient retrouvés sur le pont, à la proue du bateau, pour que Sanji raconte à la navigatrice la fin de son histoire. Ils s'étaient assis sur les marches qui menaient au gouvernail. Faire dire à Sanji le début de son histoire n'avait pas été très dur, il semblait qu'il l'avait sur la conscience depuis longtemps, mais pour continuer, il avait pris son temps.

« -Oui. Le fruit du Kidoo...

-Tu m'as dit que ce fruit était dur à contrôler n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Eh bien grâce à ce pouvoir, tu peux décider d'invoquer n'importe quoi n'importe quand. A l'origine, ce fruit n'était pas dangereux,mais mon père avait essayé d'invoquer... un démon.

-Un démon ?

-Oui. Il a vu trop grand... »

Sanji s'emballa soudain. Il se leva brusquement et alluma une cigarette vivement. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir qu'il était furieux.

« -Quel idiot ! S'il n'avait pas fait n'importe quoi, il aurait pu vivre une vie normale ! Mais à cause de ça, il est devenu un ivrogne qui ignorait totalement sa famille ! »

Nami était triste pour lui.

« -...Tu sais Sanji... Peut-être qu'il a fait ça pour protéger quelqu'un ?

-Non. _Grommela ce dernier_. Lorsqu'ils nous ont révélé ce secret, ils nous ont aussi dit que notre père avait fait cela par égoïsme. »

Quelques ronds de fumée allèrent s'envoler dans la ciel bleu feutré de la nuit. La conversation était difficile à réengager.

« -Et ton frère ?

-Hum ?

-Que s'est il passé pour lui ?

-Il venait en fait d'hériter du pouvoir du fruit du démon de mon père.

-Par... l'oeil ?

-Oui. Mon père avait les deux yeux rouges, comme celui que j'avais vu sur mon frère. Mais après avoir hérité du pouvoir, il n'en avait plus qu'un.

-Donc ton frère à pu invoquer des animaux ? »

Sanji baissa la tête dans un flash de souvenirs. _"Sanji ! Sanji au secours j'ai mal ! Petit frère, je fais quoi ? Sanji ! Sanjiiiii..."._ Il chassa ses souvenirs et continua :

« -Au début il est arrivé à contrôler le pouvoir. Tout semblait même s'arranger. Mais après, il a perdu la raison. Il n'y arrivait plus. C'était une trop grande responsabilité. Nous étions encore trop jeunes.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que les fruits du démon pouvaient être aussi dangereux que ça. Mais au fait, tu m'as dit que les autres personnes qui connaissaient cette histoire sont morts, non ?

-Si. Après être devenu fou, mon frère à commencé à ravager la ville. Il a complètement perdu le contrôle, tous les gens que nous connaissions sont morts. Mon père et ma mère m'ont emmené très rapidement sur le _Hobbit_, qui allait partir, et... »

Les souvenirs de Sanji lui revenaient comme peu à peu, aussi tranchants que ses couteaux de cuisine. _Son père et sa mère qui le traînaient hors de la ville,vers le port, seul endroit encore en sécurité. Ils traversaient le village. Sanji ne reconnaissait personne, ni aucune maison. Il voyait des gens qui criaient, qui hurlaient au secours, des animaux sauvages féroces dans toute la ville, le feu aux maisons,... Mais surtout le sang... Le sang rouge sur la chevelure blonde de sa mère..._

Sanji était resté bouche bée au milieu de sa phrase, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ses souvenirs de feu se reflétant dans sa pupille. Nami attendit un moment poliment, mais voyant que le cuistot ne réagissait pas, elle se permit de lui toucher l'épaule légèrement. Son nakama repris ses esprits.

« -Excuse moi... Donc, après avoir ravagé la ville, mon frère a commencé a s'attaquer au port. C'est là que mes parents m'ont poussé sur le premier bateau qu'ils ont vu et m'ont dit de ne surtout pas revenir les aider. Ils avaient prévu de s'opposer à mon frère seuls...

-A leur propre fils ?

-Oui...

-Et qu'a tu fais ?

-Tu penses bien que j'ai de suite voulu descendre, malheureusement, les bêtes invoquées par mon frère m'ont empêché de débarquer. J'ai été obligé de remonter sur le bateau. Il a immédiatement pris la mer et je n'ai rien pu voir d'autre que les dos de mes parents qui s'enfonçaient dans la fumée.

-Tu sais s'ils ont... gagné ?

-On a appris dans les journaux que la marine avait essayé de pénétrer l'île, mais en vain. Ils l'avaient donc déclaré officiellement déserte et dangereuse. Je n'en ai jamais su plus que ça. »

Sanji se décida a jeter le bout de cigarette qu'il lui restait dans la mer avant de poursuivre.

« -Ils m'ont découvert dans la réserve le lendemain et m'ont dit que le _Hobbit_ était le seul bateau qui avait réussi à prendre la mer, et que j'étais le seul rescapé. Tu connais la suite.

-Oui. Tu a été abordé par Zeff puis vous avez construit le _Baratie_. Mais, Sanji, quel rapport avec ton oeil ?

-Tu... n'as pas deviné ? »

Nami hocha négativement la tête.

« -Hé bien, comme mon frère a hérité de l'oeil droit »

Il baissa les yeux et hésita. Toute les réactions de Nami allaient maintenant dépendre de la façon dont elle prendrait cela.

« -J'ai... J'ai hérité de l'oeil gauche. »


	4. Rouge enfer

**Maudit**

**chap.4 : "Rouge enfer"**

Notre histoire se passe après l'arrivée de Brook et avant Brand New World.

Garde courage Sanji, quelqu'un veille sur toi.

.

Nami se releva avec brutalité et recula tant qu'elle faillit tomber dans les marches. Sanji ? Possesseur d'un fruit du démon ?

« -Mais... Ce n'est pas possible tu... tu sais nager pourtant ?

-Oui, mais je dois m'entraîner assez souvent.

-Alors tu ? »

Elle le regarda avec effroi. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Tout deux se fixaient. Mais soudain, Nami courut vers les chambres. Elle ne pouvait plus soutenir ce regard. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se remémorait cet instant ou elle avait vu son oeil gauche et savait que dorénavant, lorsqu'elle le verrait, elle ne pourrait plus penser à autre chose.

Sanji regarda ses chaussures et alluma une autre clope. Voila. Maintenant elle savait et allait l'éviter comme un pestiféré. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il s'allongea sur le pont pour contempler les étoiles, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Un peu plus loin, une ombre le regarda s'assoupir et sourit. Elle croisa les mains, faisant apparaître des bras un peu partout autour du cuistot. Ils apportèrent une couette et l'enroulèrent dedans. Le blond arrêta de grelotter puis tira la couverture sur lui. L'ombre sourit encore puis partit dans la nuit.

.

_Le lendemain._

C'était Zoro qui avait trouvé le cuistot endormi sur les marches. Évidement, il en avait profité pour bien se moquer de lui. Sanji pestait. Normalement il se réveillait plus tôt que les autres et préparait le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde, mais là, il ne s'était pas réveillé. Pourvu que Luffy, Usopp et Chopper n'aient pas dévalisé tout le frigo !

Plus loin, Nami se cachait. C'est trop bête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'a cet oeil. Pourtant elle en avait vu des choses étranges. Se concentrer sur sa passion... Mais au fait, quelle est sa passion ? La cuisine ? Les filles ? Non ça devait être la cuisine, vu qu'il en faisait depuis tout jeune... C'était vraiment n'importe quoi comme fruit du démon ! Pendant qu'elle se prenait la tête, Robin sortit de nulle part et glissa discrètement vers Nami, si bien que celle ci cria lorsqu'elle la vu.

« -Ça va devenir une habitude Robin, _demanda Nami_, de me faire peur ? »

Robin rit doucement et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait la. Sanji avait préparé le petit-déjeuner et tout le monde était à table. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

« -Je... ne vient pas manger ! _Dit cette dernière_. Je ne me sens pas bien...

-Tu as peur ? »

Nami baissa honteusement la tête. Robin avait visé juste, comme d'habitude.

« -Oui ! Aide moi Robin ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Elle essuya les larmes qu'elle avait au bord des yeux et Robin la pris dans les bras.

« -Demande toi d'abord pourquoi tu as peur. »

Nami hocha la tête et se retira de son étreinte. Après avoir réfléchi un moment, elle déclara :

« -Je crois que c'est parce qu'il peut devenir très dangereux n'importe quand.

-C'est tout ?

-Eh bien... Oui. Mais...

-Crois tu réellement qu'après tout ce temps passé à ses cotés, sans que cela ne soit arrivé, il pourrait perdre la tête comme ça ? »

Nami fut surprise. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela.

« -Il a tenu depuis qu'il à hérité de ce pouvoir il y a 10 ans de cela. Pourquoi n'y arriverait il plus d'un coup ?

-C'est vrai. _Dût admettre Nami_. C'est juste moi alors. »

Robin sourit et invita Nami à aller manger avant que Sanji ne s'inquiète de ne pas les voir revenir. Nami se laissa guider, encore indécise sur l'attitude qu'elle devait adopter à présent.

.

_L'après-midi. _

Sanji était dehors sur le pont arrière et fumait une clope. Le capitaine avait décidé de lancer un jeu mais il y avait échappé en prétendant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail à la cuisine. En réalité, il était préoccupé. Toute la matinée, Nami l'avait évité. Il commençait à douter. Il n'aurait jamais dût lui dire. Il avait caché cela à tout le monde, même à Zeff ! Alors pourquoi Nami ? Sanji s'appuya à la rambarde et regarda droit devant lui en soupirant. Il se rappela ce jour ou les gars du _Hobbit_ l'avait trouvé dans la cale et qu'ils l'avait emmené sur le pont. Il avait regardé à l'arrière du bateau, presque au même endroit ou il était à présent, et avait vu un horizon qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Loin dans le ciel, une fumée rouge s'élevait dans les nuages et colorait tout le bleu autour d'elle. C'était tristement splendide. Qu'était devenue son île maintenant ? Qui avait gagné entre son père et son frère ? Sanji écrasa la fin de sa cigarette sur le bois de la barrière puis la jeta dans l'océan, même s'il savait que ça lui vaudrait des critiques de la part de Franky. Il n'avait pas la tête à faire attention au bateau pour l'instant. Il se retourna pour aller voir les autres et éventuellement participer à diverses taches lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un approcher dans l'ombre.

« -Qui est la ? »

La personne se rapprocha et des courbes féminines se dessinèrent.

« -Nami ? Tu... Enfin je croyais que tu avais peur de moi ? »

Nami détourna le regard et tenta de s'expliquer, d'une voix de petite fille qui a appris son texte par cœur :

« -Tu n'est pas dangereux. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur. En fait, je suis même étonnée que tu ai tenu tout ce temps sans devenir comme ton frère.

-Je suis heureux que tu réagisse comme ça. J'avais peur que tu ne me parle plus jamais !

-J'ai bien faillit ! C'est grâce à Robin si...

-Tu en as parlé à Robin ? _S'inquiéta Sanji._

-Non non ! En fait elle a tout entendu. Mais elle m'a promis de n'en parler à personne.

-Ouf... Tu sais c'est la première fois que je dis ça à quelqu'un. »

Nami fondit :

« -Je suis désolée pour toi. »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, Sanji baissa la tête et ses épaules commencèrent à trembler.

« -Sanji ? _Demanda Nami._ Tu vas bien ? »

Soudainement, celui-ci se redressa avec l'oeil en cœur et bondit sur sa nakama :

« -Aaaaah ma Nami chériiiiie ! Tu es si mignonne quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ! »

Nami repoussa le cuistot trop collant et il se mit à tourner sur lui-même en projetant des petits cœurs roses partout. Elle pensa qu'elle avait été bête d'avoir eu peur. Finalement, ses compagnons étaient bien assez forts pour résister au pouvoir d'un fruit du démon. Surtout Sanji... Puis elle se rappela la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« -Au fait, quel est la passion qui t'as permis de résister tout ce temps ? C'est la cuisine ou les filles ?

-Là est l'astuce ! _Lui répondit le blond, en arrêtant ses pirouettes_ : c'est les deux !

-HEIN ? C'est possible ça ?

-C'est ça le secret ! »

Il prit tout à coup un air charmeur et s'approcha de Nami.

« -Alors... Tu prendras bien un petit cocktail maintenant ? Toutes ces révélations ont du te donner soif. En plus, j'ai trouvé une toute nouvelle recette délicieuse. »

Nami recula un peu car Sanji se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle se heurta à la rambarde et le blond se colla à elle.

« -Alors ? »

Nami n'arrivait ni à parler, ni à bouger. Mais que lui arrivait il ? Il y a une semaine encore, lorsque le cuistot disait un seul mot déplacé, elle le boxait sans explication ! Pourtant, la, elle ne pouvait pas se dérober. Mais alors que Sanji se rapprochait encore, ils entendirent des cris en provenance du pont, puis trois grand "plouf" successifs. Sanji grommela entre ses dents puis se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait ces exclamation. Nami resta un peu pour reprendre ses esprits, mais elle se dit qu'elle devait aller voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle prit un autre chemin que Sanji et arriva devant une scène plutôt typique au Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Chopper et Zoro étaient trempés. Les deux premiers étaient allongés par terre. Zoro avait ôté son tee-shirt et essayait de l'essorer tant bien que mal. Brook se fendait la poire dans un coin tandis que Franky dansait sans raison apparente. Usopp s'énervait contre Luffy mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. En contraste avec le désordre ambiant, Robin et Sanji discutaient. Enfin... essayait de parler à Sanji, car lui était tout en admiration devant elle. Dès qu'elle vit Nami, l'archéologue lui fit un signe pour qu'elle les rejoigne.

« -Nami ! J'expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé à cook-san.

-Et elle explique très bien 3

-Le chapeau du capitaine s'est envolé et il a plongé pour le récupérer. Chopper s'est inquiété pour lui et a plongé à son tour, puis bretteur-san les a sauvé.

-Ah, c'est tout. _Soupira Nami_. Dire que j'ai failli m'inquiéter... »

Sanji bondit sur Luffy et Chopper et commença à les engueuler sur le fait qu'ils avaient fait s'inquiéter Nami chérie et Robin d'amour. Zoro fit une remarque déplacée et une bagarre débuta. Nami soupira et le regarda de loin.

« -Et maintenant Robin ?

-Eh bien... À toi de voir. Pour ma part, je vais me renseigner sur son île. »

Nami hocha la tête et réfléchit. Maintenant qu'elle savait cela, elle ne pouvait rester indifférente et se devait d'aider son ami à résister à ce pouvoir. Et peut-être même à l'utiliser...


	5. Moments paisibles sur le Sunny

**Maudit**

**chap.5 : "Moments paisibles sur le Sunny"**

Notre histoire se passe après l'arrivée de Brook et avant Brand New World.

Nami a accepté le secret Sanji et y a même trouvé son avantage. Chapitre assez court je vous l'accorde, mais c'est du pur SaNa !

.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoules depuis la découverte du secret de Sanji. Bien sur, Nami n'en avait parlé à personne, et Robin avait gardé la bouche close sur ce sujet.

L'équipage se désespérait de ne pas trouver d'île mais gardait courage. Après tout, cela n'était pas urgent : Sanji disait que les provisions ne manquaient pas (même si l'on était jamais en sécurité avec l'appétit d'ogre de Luffy !) et le temps était agréable. Les occupations avaient une fâcheuse tendance à être rares et futiles, alors l'on faisait comme on pouvait. Quelques personnes pourtant ne perdaient pas leur temps. Zoro entre autres, qui s'entraînait, mangeait, et dormait. Robin, qui lisait. Franky et Usopp peut-être, avec leur atelier pour fabriquer de nouveaux gadgets. Les autres les regardaient faire ou jouaient sur le pont. Du coté de Sanji, tout se passait bien. Il n'avait pas une seconde pour s'ennuyer. Dès qu'il se réveillait, il faisait la cuisine, la vaisselle évidement, et fumait une ou deux clopes. Quand il avait du temps libre, il allait voir Nami et tout deux s'entraînaient. En effet, elle lui avait proposé peu après avoir su son secret, de l'entraîner ensemble pour qu'il puisse se servir de son pouvoir en combat (sans en parler aux autres bien sur). C'était une bonne idée et le blond avait promis d'y arriver vite, pour mieux pouvoir protéger ses princesses. Le début avait été dur. Il était fatigué sans arriver à quelque chose, et de temps en temps, il avait des sautes d'humeur. Tout cela était du à son pouvoir d'après Robin. Elle s'était renseignée et avait découvert que ce fruit était non seulement instable, mais aussi difficile d'utilisation. Il demandait un entraînement conséquent. Mais Nami et Sanji avaient tout leur temps. Quelquefois, c'était Robin qui entraînait le cuistot, Nami ayant des cartes à dessiner ou s'occupant de repousser énergiquement les demandes du squelette concernant ses sous-vêtements. Mais c'était avec Nami qu'il était le mieux. On aurait même dit que le sourcil en vrille se calmait (d'après la tête d'algue). On n'entendait plus que rarement quelques _"Mellorine 3"_ prononcés énergiquement d'un bout à l'autre du navire. Les disputes avec le sabreur était inévitables, bien que beaucoup moins fréquentes. Sanji était très accaparé par son entraînement et cela l'épuisait physiquement. Le bretteur ne s'en plaignait pas car ainsi il pouvait dormir tranquille. Mais la fatigue du cuistot se répercutait aussi sur ses plats. Luffy et Zoro s'en fichaient mais les autres le ressentaient. À part ça, tout allait presque bien sur le Sunny.

.

_Un après-midi. _

« -Merveilleuse beauté tu le pense vraiment ?

-Mais oui Sanji, tu peux y arriver. Je parie même que ce ne sera qu'une formalité. »

Ce jour la, Nami et Sanji s'entraînaient. Pour cela, ils s'étaient installés à la poupe du bateau. La cartographe avait voulu passer à la vitesse supérieure : Invoquer plus qu'un petit poisson, c'est à dire une baleine. En effet, les animaux de la mer étaient les seuls qu'ils invoquaient, car de ce fait, ils pouvaient les rejeter directement dans l'eau s'ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

« -Bon, _demanda Nami._ Prêt ? »

Sanji hocha la tête et se concentra sur l'océan (non sans mal, c'était très difficile avec une sublime créature à ses cotés). Comme à chaque fois, l'eau se mit a bouillonner et l'on pût apercevoir une lueur rouge sous la mèche du cuisinier. Nami l'encouragea :

« -Oui ! Tu peux y arriver ! On en voit déjà la forme ! »

Écouter Nami le déconcentra, et les contours de la baleine s'évanouirent. Le cuistot poussa un cri et plaqua ses mains sur sa mèche.

« -Sanji ! _Fit Nami, choquée_, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Aaaaaaah ! »

Sanji gardait toujours les mains sur le visage et titubait de part en d'autres de la poupe. Son sourire alternait entre "douleur atroce" et "rire satanique". Nami savait ce que c'était, à ce stade, il risquait de perdre le contrôle ! Immédiatement, elle contra avec des argument qui le calmait d'habitude.

« -Sanji pense... à une fille nue ! »

Généralement, cela suffisait. Sanji semblait gémir de moins en moins, et Nami se dit que cela avait marché. Quand soudain, un sourire à glacer le sang se dessina sur sa bouche. Nami ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et ouvrit sa veste violemment, en faisant exploser les boutons un peu partout. Sanji posa son regard un demi seconde dessus, et arrêta de crier, mais il ne pût de retenir de saigner du nez. Alerté par le tintamarre, le reste de l'équipage était venu voir et avait découvert un cuistot ensanglanté étalé par terre, et une navigatrice qui retenait sa chemise fermée sur elle. Robin prêta à Nami sa petite veste et l'emmena se changer, tandis que Chopper amenait Sanji à l'infirmerie, sous les rires moqueurs du bretteur.

Le soir, Nami se proposa pour être de garde. L'air frais du soir lui changerait les idées. Elle alla se poser bras croisés sur la rambarde. Elle avait honte des événement de l'après-midi, mais ne savait pas si c'était de sa faute ou non. Encourager Sanji a invoquer plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait n'avait pas été une bonne idée, d'un autre coté, pourquoi le cuistot pervers n'avait pas réagit simplement à l'évocation d'une femme nue ?

« -Salut. »

Dans son dos, une voix résonna a travers le silence pesant de la nuit. Elle la connaissait cette voix, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Elle ne répondit rien et l'homme à qui elle appartenait s'approcha et vint se poser à coté d'elle, dos à la rambarde.

« -Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Nami ne répondit toujours rien et tourna la tête vers celui qui la dérangeait pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Le blond était posté à côté et attendait visiblement qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle fixa de nouveau l'océan et soupira.

« -Heum, _se risqua le cuisinier_. Tu sais, pour cet après-m...  
>-Ne dit rien. <em>Le stoppa Nami<em>. C'est bon. C'est passé. Après tout, tu n'en a pas fait tout un plat quand on était à Alabasta. »

Sanji se rapprocha. Il sentait la pâtisserie mélangée à une odeur ténue de cigarette.

« -Excuse moi.

-Je t'ai dit que c'était b... »

Nami exaspérée, avait tourné la tête vers lui mais n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase. Dans les yeux de son ami se reflétait une profonde sincérité.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Nami se dégagea de son regard, un peu gênée.

« -Bon, d'accord. Tu es pardonné. »

Mais Sanji ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« -Si je n'ai pas réagit quand tu as dit que je devais me concentrer sur une femme nue, c'est qu'en fait je n'y arrivait pas tu était la seule dans mes pensées. »

Il lui prit la main, d'un air très sérieux.

« -Et tu l'es encore ! »

Nami ne savait pas quoi dire. Sanji, amoureux d'elle. Sanji, cet homme à femme, le pervers de service était amoureux d'elle. Elle rougit encore plus et le repoussa.

« -C'est encore une de tes techniques de drague ? Ça marche pas avec moi. Va t'en. »

Sanji la fixa quelques secondes, puis l'embrassa. Nami sursauta. Le cuistot la lâcha et lui demanda timidement.

« -Tu me crois maintenant ? »

Nami ne pensait plus a rien. Enfin, certes, elle aimait bien le love-cook, il ressortait du lot, mais de la a...

« -Sanji je crois que... »

Et zut ! On ne vit qu'une fois !

« -Je t'aime ! »

Elle l'enlaça vivement et lui donna un nouveau baiser. Sanji était aux anges. Sa Nami chérie l'aimait aussi ! Il décida de rester avec elle pour la nuit et alla chercher une couette. Lorsqu'il revint, elle était assise contre le mat, endormie. Sanji ne lui en voulut pas, il savait que la journée avait été longue. Il la porta donc jusqu'à la chambre des filles. Robin semblait dormir. Il posa la rouquine sur son lit et lui mit la couette par dessus, puis retourna sur le pont et se mit à la vigie à sa place, rêvant à moitié. L'avenir lui semblait si radieux, que le froid de la nuit ne l'atteint pas.

.

...

Je trouve ça pathétique. Pas le SaNa, mais le romantique. J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à écrire des trucs romantiques...

Ce passage est pathétique...


	6. Coup de stress

**Maudit**

**chap.6 : "Coup de stress"**

Une île ! Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

.

.

« -Toujours rien !

-Usopp, si tu veut nous dire quelque chose, dis un truc intéressant ! »

Usopp était posté à la vigie depuis le matin et s'ennuyait ferme. En bas, Zoro essayait de dormir, mais pas facile avec le long-nez qui parlait pour ne rien dire tout le temps. Il en eu finalement marre de le menacer quand Brook et Franky apparurent pour composer une nouvelle chanson. Il se leva péniblement et partit dormir autre part. Il passa derrière Luffy et Chopper qui pêchaient.

« -Aha ! J'en ai encore un !

-Sugeeeeei (super) ! _S'émerveilla le petit renne._ Comment tu fait pour en attraper autant Luffy ? Moi je n'arrive à rien !

-Si tu n'a aucun poisson d'ici tout à l'heure c'est toi qu'on va faire frire ! »

Luffy partit de son rire dramatique et Chopper prit peur. Il se leva subitement pour engueuler Luffy (à sa manière bien sur, c'est à dire d'une façon adorable) et glissa sur la rambarde. Alors qu'il tombait à la mer, une paire de bras, sortis directement du bateau, le rattrapèrent et le ramenèrent en sécurité sur le pont. Chopper se remit de ses émotions et fit des grands signes vers le pont supérieur.

« -Merci beaucoup Robin !

-De rien docteur-san. »

Pendant qu'il rougissait et se trémoussait dans tous les sens, Robin se réinstalla sur sa chaise longue et reprit son livre. Il parlait d'une quelconque civilisation oubliée. Mais l'archéologue avait la tête ailleurs, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'au futur de la navigatrice et de leur cuistot. Pour une fois que quelque chose de vraiment intéressant se passait sur ce bateau...

En parlant d'eux, ou était ils ?

Eh bien Sanji faisait goûter à Nami une nouvelle sorte de pâtisserie. Depuis le matin, ils étaient collés ensemble. Le blond souriait pour n'importe quoi. Même lorsque Zoro (sûrement en manque de bagarre), lui avait dit que son attitude de pervers l'exaspérait, Sanji avait répondu un _"merci !"_ tout à fait à coté de la plaque. Totalement abasourdi, le marimo était allé faire une sieste sous le mat histoire de _"méditer sur ça"._ Usopp, chargé de vigie, patientait en haut du mat. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire là-haut. Il observait donc le vas et vient des vagues sur la coque du navire, pensant à diverses choses et regrettant le Merry. C'est ainsi qu'il ne vit l'île que lorsque sa tête glissa de sa main et qu'elle se heurta directement sur la rambarde, lui faisant une belle bosse et le réveillant par la même occasion. Luffy fut le premier à crier de joie.

« -Chouette une ile ! J'espère qu'ils ont de la viaaaande ! »

Tout le monde se rassembla dehors. Seule Robin ne semblait pas heureuse de la nouvelle. Elle se tourna vers la cuisine mais trop tard. Le cuistot avait déjà dépassé le pas de la porte. Il sembla d'abord ne pas réagir, mais peu à peu, son œil droit s'agrandit de surprise et il se tendit de peur. Il fonça sur le pont supérieur et tourna la barre afin d'aller dans la direction opposée.

« -Hé ! _S'écria Franky_. Le bateau change de direction !

-Noooon ! Je veux de la viande !

-C'est Sanji qui est à la barre ! _Lança Usopp toujours en haut de la vigie_. »

Zoro grogna un "_Quel crétin ce cuistot_". Il venait de se réveiller mais qui avait compris que pour une fois il pouvait se moquer du blond sans de faire rabrouer par les autres.

« -Sanji qu'est ce que tu fais ? _Cria Luffy_. Je veux aller sur l'île ! »

Même si les autres l'avait rejoint et essayait de le persuader de remettre le cap, Sanji ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Doucement, le bateau commença à s'éloigner des cotes. Lorsqu'ils ne virent plus la terre, Sanji décrispa d'un coup et respira de plus en plus fort. Il lâcha la barre, puis fit un tour des regards. Le groupe entier le fixait sans comprendre. Seule Robin semblait compatir. Ne voyant pas comment s'expliquer, il redressa sa veste, se dégagea du cercle qui s'était formé et descendit les marches jusqu'à sa cuisine.

Nami vint à sa rescousse, prétendant que l'île était entourée de rochers sous-marins qui les auraient fait couler en moins de deux si Sanji n'avait pas changé de cap. Heureuse de voir que tout le monde la croyait, elle s'esquissa doucement jusqu'à la cuisine pour retrouver le cuistot. Robin, n'étant pas dupe, retint l'équipage le temps que Sanji explique à la navigatrice pourquoi il avait voulu éviter cette île. Elle, elle savait déjà. Elle l'avait déjà lu.

Nami rentra en trombe dans la petite pièce rectangulaire. Sanji était coté cuisine, Penché au dessus du lavabo. Il tourna brièvement la tête quand il entendit la porte claquer mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Nami courut se placer derrière son ami. Ce dernier était trempé. Il avait du se rincer plusieurs fois le visage car d'énormes gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient encore de des cheveux blonds.

« -Sanji, ça va ?

-... Je... _(soupir_)... Je pensait que jamais je ne reviendrait ici. »

_Le ciel rouge se reflétait dans la mer. L'île toute entière n'était plus que flammes et sang. Le capitaine du Hobbit prit le petit garçon par les épaules et lui dit :_

_« -Et maintenant Sanji, regarde bien cette île. Grave bien son image dans ta tête car il te faudra ne jamais y revenir. _

_-Pourquoi capitaine ? Mon frère est là bas. _

_-Les deux ne doivent jamais se réunir. Contrôlés par quelqu'un de mal intentionné, ils peuvent être extrêmement dangereux. »_

Sanji secoua la tête et chassa ces mauvaises pensées.

« -Nami, il ne faut pas que l'on mette un pied sur cette île. »

La rouquine comprit soudain.

« -Alors c'est ton île natale ? »

Sanji approuva silencieusement. Nami n'aimait pas le voir comme ça et ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui rendre son sourire habituel.

« -Tu sais, nous sommes assez loin maintenant et j'ai convaincu tout le monde qu'il ne fallait pas aller sur cette île.

-Même Luffy ?!

-Oui oui. Même Luffy. »

Ils se regardèrent un peu puis Nami lui vola un baiser, avant de lui conseiller de préparer quelque chose, car elle pouvait entendre les ventres de leur nakama d'ici. Sanji rit un bon coup, puis la remercia grandement.

La soirée se passa bien, même si le cuistot n'échappa pas à quelques remarques sanglantes du bretteur et que leur duel d'insulte faillit se finir une nouvelle fois sur un combat _-évité par Nami, qui sut trouver les bons arguments-._

Plus tard dans la nuit, le veilleur endormi, un énorme monstre marin se mit à pousser l'embarcation...

.

_Sur une île proche._

« -Maître, c'est fait. Il est en train de les ramener. »

Un sourire se dessina dans le noir et une voix lui répondit :

« -Très bien. Va t'en.

-Mais, qu'est ce qu'on fait quand ils seront à terre ?

-Rien, laissez les. Je voudrais voir sa réaction quand il sera ou il est. »

L'animal s'en alla et le maître des lieux se retrouva rapidement seul.

« -On dirait que mon frérot est finalement de retour... »


	7. Exploration rime avec séparation !

**Maudit**

**chap.7 : "Exploration rime avec séparation"**

Nami se réveilla avec la mauvaise impression que ce jour n'allait pas être calme en émotions. Elle se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine, sans remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de remous. Sanji était déjà là en train de préparer le petit déjeuné. Le reste de l'équipage déboula bientôt dans la pièce.

« -Woa c'est géant ! _Cria Luffy_. On est arrivé sans que personne ne le remarque !

-Suuuuuupeeeer ! _Chanta le cyborg_. Qui veut faire partie de l'équipe d'exploration ?

-Oh, doucement doucement. _Grogna Sanji_. De quoi vous parlez là ? »

Chopper le regarda bizarrement, avant de lui dire d'une petite voix :

« -Tu n'est pas au courant ? On à échoué sur l'île qu'on a vu hier. Le courant a du nous porter jusque ici. »

Le visage de Sanji se décomposa. Nami se leva précipitamment, faisant valser sa chaise derrière elle. Elle aplatit ses mains sur la table, provoquant un fracassement auquel l'équipage était maintenant habitué.

« -QUOI ? Je veut dire... C'est pas possible ! Comment ça à pu arriver ?! Il n'y à aucun courant qui aurait put nous mener jusqu'ici. »

Usopp et Chopper sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tremblant de tout leurs membres.

« -Quoi ?! Mais alors l'île nous a attiré à elle !

-C'est génial non ? Yohohoho ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'y plaire ! »

Comme le bazar régnait à présent, personne ne vit Zoro entrer. Il s'assit lourdement sans faire gaffe à l'ambiance, et ce n'est que quand il piqua dans la nourriture qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas : Luffy n'avait pas encore vidé les assiettes. Il balaya la salle rapidement, et comprit que seule une personne pouvait le renseigner.

« -Hé, Robin. _Dit il, mastiquant un bout de pain_. C'est quoi ce foutoir ? Par ce que là, question crédibilité, le cuistot les bats tous. On dirait un vrai porte manteau. »

L'archéologue leva la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard attristé.

« -On est dans le pétrin. »

Soudain, Sanji se remit à fonctionner. Il cligna des yeux, puis sortit en vitesse de la cuisine. Là, il s'approcha de la rambarde, fixant l'île sur laquelle le bateau était échoué. Il eut un flash et la revit en feu, quand il était encore petit et accroché à la poupe du _Hobbit_. Le faisant revenir à la réalité, Luffy sauta devant lui pour atterrir pieds joins sur le sable. Il fut aussitôt suivit par Usopp et Chopper, et tout trois s'élancèrent droit devant eux.

« -NON ! _Leur cria Sanji_. Il faut lever l'ancre et partir d'ici !

-Allez le blondinet ! _Le taquina Zoro_. Tu vas pas faire ta poule mouillée ? Y'a rien du tout sur cette île !

-Yohohoho ! Je crois que notre ami Zoro à raison ! _Rit Brook_.

-Allez, _le soutint Franky_. De toute façon il fallait refaire des provisions. Je vais les suivre. Vous restez là tout les cinq ?

-Non, je te suis. _Dit Robin_. »

Sanji resta tétanisé. Avant qu'elle ne descende du bateau, il l'agrippa à l'épaule et lui murmura qu'elle ne devait pas y aller.

« -Je vais mener mon enquête pour voir si ton frère est encore ici. En plus, je vais pouvoir les surveiller. »  
>La pression sur son épaule se relâcha et Sanji la laissa partir, non sans lui souhaiter bonne chance.<p>

.

_Une heure après. _

Brook n'aimait pas trop l'ambiance qu'il y avait sur le Thousand Sunny depuis que le reste de l'équipage était partit. Zoro, lui, agissait normalement. Enfin, si l'on puisse dire cela pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait que ronfler de toute la journée. Par contre, Nami et Sanji semblaient extrêmement stressés. Brook se dit qu'il devait dégeler l'atmosphère. Il prit son violon et se mit à jouer un air très doux. Lentement, les épaules de Nami se décrispèrent. Sanji arrêta de taper du pied de façon nerveuse et jeta même sa cigarette à la mer.  
>Ils se rassemblèrent autour du musicien et Sanji invita Nami à valser.<p>

.

_Sur l'île. _

Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes. Robin et Franky d'un coté, Luffy Usopp et Chopper de l'autre. Le cyborg et l'archéologue étaient partis au plus profond de l'île tandis que les trois autres était restés à la lisière forêt/plage.

Robin et Franky étaient tout de suite tombés sur les ruines d'un village qui était certainement celui de leur camarade cuisinier. Cependant, Robin n'en pipa mot à son nakama.

« -Robin, _souffla Franky_. Ça va bientôt faire une heure qu'on marche. Tu veut pas t'arrêter un peu ? »

Robin de contenta de hocher la tête. Franky décapsula une bouteille de Cola avant de reprendre :

« -Je te connais tu sais. Quand tu es comme ça c'est que quelque chose te préoccupe. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne sut pas quoi dire et se résigna. Elle fouilla du regard les ruines autour d'elle tandis que Franky s'asseyait plus loin. Soudain, elle remarqua un papier par terre. Elle le prit. Il était écrit un message, mais totalement illisible. Elle le retourna doucement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, elle devrait rapporter ça à Sanji. Franky surgit derrière elle et elle rangea bien vite ce qu'elle tenait dans sa poche.

« -Oh ça va ! Tu peut me montrer ça au moins non ? »

Robin répondit un "_non_" faible lorsqu'elle aperçut soudain une bâtisse qui l'intrigua. Elle marcha jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

« -Elle à quoi de plus cette baraque ? _Demanda Franky d'un ton lasse_. »

Il rejoignit vite son amie qui se frayait un chemin à l'intérieur.

« -Ah je sais ! _Cria il fièrement_. C'est la moins amochée c'est ça ?

-Franky... _Murmura Robin_. Je suis désolée mais... cet endroit à trop d'intérêt archéologique pour que tu ne viennes. Tu ne veut pas m'attendre dehors ?

-Heu... Oui bien sur. »

Franky s'en alla en boudant. Robin en était désolée mais il ne devait pas entrer, ou il pourrait la démasquer. Après tout, cette maison était bien trop importante.

.

De leur coté, Luffy Chopper et Usopp aussi marchaient depuis longtemps. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour recharger les batteries alors que leur capitaine jouait dans les branches.

« -On dirait un vrai singe ! _Rit Chopper_.

-Tiens, en parlant de singe, en voila un vrai. _Trembla Usopp._ »

Chopper se retourna lentement vers la forêt. Juste derrière lui se tenait un mastodonte aussi grand que Brook et avec autant de carrure que Franky.

« -AAAAAH ! Un un un... UN MONSTRE ! »

Il sauta dans les bras du tireur d'élite et tout deux allèrent se réfugier derrière le chapeau de paille. Pourtant, le gros animal ne les poursuivit pas et se contenta de s'asseoir lourdement, sans leur donner plus d'intérêt qu'une vieille banane moisie. Luffy s'esclaffa et décida de chevaucher le poilu.

« -Hé hé ! Regardez ! On dirait qu'il s'en fiche de nous ! »

Usopp lâcha le renne et ils se rirent de la scène. Chopper grimpa lui aussi sur le singe.

« -C'est un gentil gros gorille ça ! _Taquina Usopp en s'approchant_. Un gros gorille inoffensif ! »

L'animal les laissa faire un bon moment, puis il sembla s'animer, comme s'il remarquait enfin qu'il y avait des gens autour de lui. Il se releva, ce qui fit tomber Luffy et Chopper de son dos, et sauta plusieurs fois sur place en poussant des cris de guerre. D'un geste vif, il attrapa Usopp et s'élança dans la jungle avec le tireur pendu sur le coté.

« -Je suis désolé ! _Hurla Usopp_. Repose moi par terre ! Au secours Luffy ! »

Le capitaine ramassa son chapeau et élança son bras dans l'espoir de rattraper son ami. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il arracha fut une grosse touffe de poils. Il la balança et se mit à poursuivre le gorille.

« -HÉ ! LE GROS BABOUIN ! RENDS MOI MON AMI !

-Luffyyyyyy~y ! _S'écria Chopper en voyant qu'il partait_. Atteeeeee~nds ! »

Le petit renne lui courut après mais trébucha et s'affala lourdement sur le sol. Sa vue se troubla mais il put quand même voir Luffy qui disparaissait au coin d'un arbre. Il se redressa sur ses petites pattes et renifla pour savoir dans quelle direction ils étaient partis, mais il y avait trop d'odeurs différentes dans cette forêt, et il ne put reconnaître celles de ses amis. Tristement, il reprit le chemin du bateau, afin de pouvoir les y attendre. C'est alors qu'il vit par terre la touffe de poils que Luffy avait arrachée. Il la ramassa afin de pouvoir l'étudier plus tard.

.

Robin effleurait le sol, faisant moins de bruit qu'un chat. La maison était totalement en désordre, mais sur les quelques commodes qui tenaient debout étaient posées d'innombrables photos de famille. Pourquoi toutes ces vieilles photographies n'étaient pas rangées quelque part ? Qui se serait amusé à les éparpiller alors que le village avait clairement été abandonné en vitesse ? Elle continua d'avancer, mais il n'y avait pas plus d'indices ici. Elle se déplaça alors jusqu'au premier étage. Le plafond bas l'obligeait à se baisser. À sa droite, une porte entrebâillée donnait sur une pièce qui semblait avoir été une chambre. À l'intérieur, des petits meubles qui semblaient destinés à un enfant. Elle fit un pas, mais une voix masculine l'arrêta aussitôt.

« -Ce n'est pas bien de fouiner. »


	8. Le mystérieux jeune homme

**Maudit**

**chap.8 : "Le mystérieux jeune homme"**

.

« -Vous dites si je dérange. _Grinça Zoro_. »

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent rapidement, et Brook arrêta de jouer sur une fausse note.

« -Toujours aussi dragueur le sourcil en vrille ?

-Occupe toi de tes fesses tête d'algue ! »

Zoro empoigna une épée en la sortit de son fourreau dans un scintillement métallique.

« -J'y peut rien si tu sais rien faire d'autre, moi ! _Continua l'épéiste_.

-T'insinue que je suis inutile ? Je te signale que sans moi vous... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Nami leur assena à tout les deux un coup monumental sur la tête.

« -J'AI DIT ASSEZ ! Mais vous ne m'avez sûrement pas entendu, occupés que vous étiez à vous GUEULER DESSUS ! »

Elle fit craquer ses doigts. N'écoutant ni les protestations de l'un ni exclamations de joie de l'autre et reprit.

« -Bon. Je vois que vous vous ennuyez, alors je vais donner les directives. Zoro, tu vas trouver un truc à manger. Sanji, tu retournes en cuisine et tu fait quelque chose d'utile.

-Pfff. _Souffla le sabreur_. Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?

-Je sais pas, peut-être par ce qu'il y a plus rien dans la réserve et qu'il est bientôt midi ? »

L'estomac de Zoro grogna, appuyant l'avis de Nami.

« -Mais, Nami chérie, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas aller sur cette île ! _Protesta Sanji_.

-Oui, mais les autres ne reviennent pas et il faut bien qu'on trouve à manger.

-Ah ah ah ! _S'exclama Zoro_. La blondinette a peur d'une pauvre petite île ! »

Il prit ses épées, prêt à en découdre, mais Sanji se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de foncer à la cuisine.

« -MARRE ! _Beugla il_. Crève si tu veux. »

L'escrimeur se retrouva comme un idiot avec ses trois épées en main et aucun adversaire pour les user. Il se tourna vers la cartographe et lui dit :

« -Bon d'accord. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

.

La spatule se brisa en deux sous l'effet de la pression. Un quart d'heure que le cuistot essayait de préparer un dessert mais à chaque fois il transformait son outil de travail en morceaux de bois. Il sortit sur le pont et s'alluma une cigarette. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui mais il n'y avait que Brook raccordant son instrument.

« -Ou ils sont les autres ? _Demanda il négligemment_.

-Oh, répondit le musicien faisant un son horrible avec son violon. Ils sont partis à la chasse.

-QUOI ? Les deux ?

-Oui oui. »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Quelle idée !

« -Bon, Brook, il faut aller les chercher.

-Yohohoho ! Enfin du mouvement ! Mais qui va garder le bateau ?

-Fait moi confiance, il n'y a personne sur cette île. »

Sa voix s'éteignit quand il arriva près de la rambarde. Le sol lui semblait si bas ! Il s'accrocha à la barre, se sentant défaillir. Ses mains tremblaient. Brook était déjà en bas.

« -Alors Sanji, tu viens ? »

Le blond se mordit la langue. Allez, pour Nami ! Il bondit par dessus la barre de bois et fit un roulé boulé par terre. Le sable était bouillant, comme s'il avait conservé la mémoire du feu de ces jours horribles. Il se releva, s'épousseta, et marcha vers Brook, occupé à scanner le paysage à la recherche de leurs amis.

.

_Plus loin_.

Luffy était complètement perdu. Le gorille lui avait échappé et il marchait maintenant sans but précis à travers la jungle.

« -Bon. C'est pas tout ça mais je commence à avoir faim moi ! Il faut absolument que je trouve un truc à grignoter ! »

À ce moment là, un serpent passa devant lui. Luffy se jeta dessus sans plus en demander. Mais la pauvre bête, voyant le monstre qui se jetait sur elle, fit une tête de trois mètres de long et rampa du plus vite qu'elle put vers un abri. Il en fut de même pour les autres animaux que le capitaine croisa. Sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva aux abords d'une grande montagne.

« -Chouette ! De là-haut je pourrais voir toute l'île ! »

Il commença la grimpette.

.

« -J'ai compris, je ne bougerais pas. _Continua le garçon._ Pouvez-vous me libérer maintenant ? »

Robin relâcha son emprise. Dès qu'elle l'avait entendu, elle l'avait immobilisé grâce à son pouvoir. Maintenant, ils se faisaient face à face, chacun dévisageant l'autre. Le garçon semblait à peine plus vieux qu'elle, avec ses yeux bleu ciel et ses cheveux bruns. Il arborait un grand sourire mais son œil droit était caché par un bandeau. Il s'assit sur le lit, prenant soin de l'épousseter avant, et invita l'archéologue à en faire autant. Elle l'observa, puis s'assit lentement.

« -On dirait que vous avez peur de moi, mais vous ne savez même pas qui je suis !

-Justement, je crois avoir une petite idée de votre identité. »

.

_Pleine forêt. _

« -A L'AIIIIDE ! JE NE VEUT PAS FINIR COMME ÇAAAAA ! »

Usopp avait beau s'époumoner, personne ne semblait venir. Depuis qu'il avait été enlevé par le gros gorille, il n'avait pas arrêté de se faire trimbaler et le poilu ne semblait pas vouloir le reposer.

« -Bon, tu me laisse descendre maintenant ? _Demanda il au singe_. J'ai le mal de mer... »

Comme pour vouloir lui répondre, le gorille ralentit, puis finit par stopper. Il le prit et le lâcha devant lui. Usopp se releva en se frottant le derrière.

« -Ah ! Ben merci. GLUPS ! »

Il venait de voir ou il se trouvait. Ils s'étaient arrêtés juste devant un terrain plat et immense, mais juste en face de lui se dressait un jeune homme, sûrement à peine plus âgé que lui, qui le fixait. Derrière lui se dressait une cage avec Luffy et Franky à l'intérieur.

« -B...B... Bonjour ?

-Bonjour. »

.

Sanji et Brook marchaient maintenant depuis un petit moment. Chopper les avait rejoint et les suivait, sans la moindre envie de rester tout seul sur le bateau. Il les avait informé des circonstances précédentes. Sanji en était d'autant plus inquiet pour ses deux déesses et avait accéléré le pas, obligeant le docteur et le musicien à courir.

« -Sanji ! Tu sais quelque chose sur cette île ? _Demanda Chopper, perspicace_.

-...

-Elle a l'air plus vielle que moi Yohoho !

-Je... _Soupira Sanji_. Oui je connais cette île. C'est mon île natale.

-HEIIIIIN ?! _S'étonna Chopper_.

-Pardon ? »

Le blond ne fit que hocher la tête, ce qui rendit le petit renne très confus :

« -Mais... Mais... Je croyais que tu étais de North Blue ?!

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas. _Répondit Sanji non sans hésitation_. C'est ici. Je suis né sur Grand Line. »

.

« -Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

Demanda Usopp, se faisant ficeler et éjecter dans la même cage que ses amis.

« -Dodo... _Soupira Luffy avant de fermer les yeux_.

-Il a attrapé le capitaine avec une corde faite en partie avec du granite marin. Cette cage aussi est faite dans la même matière. C'est une supeeeeeeeer idée !

-Moui. _Grogna le long-nez_. Dommage qu'elle soit utilisée contre nous... »

Peu après, Robin arriva, les mains enchaînées, et fut jetée dans la cage avec les autres. L'homme qui l'avait emmenée ici n'était autre que la copie conforme de celui qui les gardaient.

« -Aaaaah, Robiiiiiiin,... Tu nous rejoins enfiiiiiin.

-Désolé capitaine... J'ai baissé ma garde...

-Comment tu t'es faite attraper ? _Demanda Franky_.

-Hé bien, j'ai d'abord rencontré ce jeune homme. Il s'est présenté comme une connaissance d'un de nos nakama.

-Un ami qui nous met en prison ? _Fit Luffy, toujours sonné_.

-C'est à peu près ça.

-Alors il y aurait un traître dans notre équipage ? _S'effraya Usopp_.

-Non, je pense juste qu'il n'est pas au courant des agissements de son ami. »

En répondant cela, Robin se demanda si Sanji était vraiment digne de confiance. Elle chassa vite cette mauvaise pensée de sa tête. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, leur cuistot était lavé de tout soupçon. L'un des deux jumeau prit alors la parole.

« -Bon. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ?

-Non. _Lui répondit l'autre_. Tu peux revenir. »

Il s'échangèrent un regard, puis celui qui avait ramené Robin disparut dans un éclair.

« -Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?! Un fantôme ? Une illusion ? _S'offusqua Usopp, puis il regarda plus précisément_. Ou alors un fruit du démon ? »

Leur ennemi rit et répondit :

« -J'ai bien un fruit du démon. J'ai le fruit... De l'invocation. »

.

« -Vas-tu arrêter de me faire tourner en bourrique ? _Grogna Zoro de mécontentement_. Je vois bien que cette île n'est pas comme les autres ! Mais la force qui émane de celle-ci est tellement puissante que je parie que même toi tu l'as ressentie ! Alors arrête de me dire des choses que je sais déjà ! »

Zoro et Nami tournaient en rond depuis tout à l'heure. Ils avaient trouvés de la nourriture "mangeable" d'après les critères du cuistot. Le bretteur essayait à présent de faire cracher le morceau à la jeune cartographe mais elle hésitait et ne voulait pas tellement lui dire. Après tout, il n'avait pas à savoir tant qu'ils ne croisaient rien de dangereux. Quoi que... S'ils rencontraient quelque chose de dangereux, il devait être au courant... Ah, Sanji lui en voudra toute sa vie de lui avoir dit.

« -Ok. J'en ai assez. _S'énerva Zoro_. Quelle tête de mule celle-la ! Je rentre au bateau.

-Bon. D'accord. Je veux bien te raconter ce que je sais. Mais reviens c'est par ici le bateau. »

.

_Coté Chopper, Sanji et Brook._

Pendant qu'ils faisaient une petite pause, Chopper voulut examiner les poils de gorille qu'il avait ramassé. Mais ils se mirent a disparaître. Il appela le cuistot et lui montra le phénomène.

« -C'est normal. _Lui répondit ce dernier_. C'est a cause de mon... De quelqu'un qui habite ici. Il a un pouvoir du démon.

-Yohoho ! Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur tout cela. _Rit Brook_. Si tu nous racontait un peu ? »

Sanji soupira. Il devrait raconter la vérité a ses nakamas. L'entière vérité. Il commença alors son récit, comme il l'avait fait pour Nami, même si certains passages lui était difficile à avouer.

.

« -Le fruit de l'invocation ? Ça a l'air sugoiiii ! _S'écria Luffy, qui avait retrouvé toute sa forme_. Et alors, qu'est ce que tu peux faire ?

-Je peux invoquer des serviteurs, _dit le garçon en se regardant les ongles_, et ils font mes quatre volontés.

-Des... Des humains ? _Tremblota Usopp_.

-Hum... Disons que les plus pratique à invoquer sont les animaux.

-Mais, et ce dédoublement ? Comment vous avez réussit ça ? _Demanda Franky_.

-Je me suis invoqué moi même. Plutôt pratique non ?

-C'est génial ! _Lança le capitaine au chapeau de paille_. Dis, tu voudrais pas faire parti de mon équipage ?

-Capitaine, cet homme nous a attaché. Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille nous rejoindre. _Analysa Robin_.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Mais sinon, tu dis oui ou non ?

-On t'as dit qu'il voudrait pas ! _Crièrent Usopp et Franky en même temps_. »

L'homme rit.

« -Non en effet, ce n'est pas mon but. J'ai un avenir tout a fait différent. Vous voyez cet œil ? »

Sa voix s'assombrit et un rictus déforma ses lèvres.

« -Mon frère possède le deuxième. Quand je l'aurais tué, je récupèrerais toute la puissance de mon pouvoir. Et à ce moment, je serais capable d'invoquer... DES DÉMONS ! HA HA HA HA !

-Mince... _Marmonna Luffy_. Il a pas l'air d'accord. »

Des bruits de course leur parvinrent du flanc de la colline, et Sanji, Brook et Chopper apparurent.

« -Ils sont là ! _Cria la petite voix du renne_. Ils sont là tout les quatre !

-Robin d'amouuur, tu vas bieeeeen ?

-Yohohoho ! Mais ils ont de la compagnie on dirait ?! »

Lorsque Sanji aperçut le jeune qui se tenait droit, avec son long manteau brun, il se figea.

« -C'est... C'est toi ? _Bredouilla-il_.

-Enfin ! _Soupira le garçon_. J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! »

Sanji était devenu muet. Il dévisageait l'autre avec crainte. Le renne et le squelette en profitèrent pour aller vers les cages sans faire de bruit. Ils voulaient délivrer leurs amis pendant que leur goélier était occupé. Sanji oublia peu à peu qu'il avait 18 ans, et retomba en enfance, quand il courait encore à la suite de ses parents dans les rues de leur village, pour fuir. Sa confiance s'évapora. Mais il voulait, non il devait savoir.

« -Ce jour-là, qu'est ce qui... ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Reprit l'autre_. Oh, trois fois rien. Mais disons que... Je suis le seul survivant. »

Une larme coula sur la joue du cuisinier, mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits.

« -Tu sais, _dit nonchalamment le garçon_, j'ai toujours cru que tu fuirais notre combat ! Mais la preuve que non en est là, non ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas partir ?

-Tu les laisserais partir ? »

Il donna un coup de tête vers ses nakamas.

« -Mais bien évidement ! Tu as tout ce qui m'intéresse. Eux n'ont aucune valeur pour moi. Ils sont enfermés juste pour qu'ils ne nous dérangent pas. »

Le garçon se tourna vers eux et fronça les sourcils. Un énorme singe apparût, et attrapa de suite Chopper et Brook pour les éjecter dans la cage.

« -Voila. Maintenant on va pouvoir se battre sans problème ! »


	9. Le démon caché en lui

**Maudit**

**chap.9 : " Le démon caché en lui"**

.

Ils prirent place au milieu de la colline. Ce ne serait pas un combat comme les autres, ce serait un combat à mort. Sans prêter garde aux cris de Luffy, ni à ses autres amis, Sanji se prépara mentalement. Il fit de son mieux pour les oublier. C'était bien son frère en face de lui, mais ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Mais lui, il n'en était pas aussi sûr car il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à le frapper. Bien sur, il avait tué ses parents, mais il restait la seule famille qu'il avait. Comment pouvait-on ressentir deux émotions aussi contraires ?

Il se contenta alors de l'observer en attendant son départ. Une cape marron, des cheveux bruns qui descendaient en boucles jusqu'à ses oreilles, et un cache-œil noir sur la partie droite de son visage.

« -Je suis bon joueur, je te laisse attaquer le premier. _Dit son frère_. »

Sanji hocha la tête, puis il se concentra, et invoqua deux loups. Le garçon rit, et choisit deux tigres.

« -Très bien, alors nous allons d'abord nous battre à armes égales. Je veux voir ce que tu vaux. »

Les animaux bondirent les uns sur les autres. Sanji s'élança lui aussi. Il devait mettre ses émotions de coté. Pour l'instant, il était en danger de mort, et il aller sauver sa peau au dépit de son frère. Il se prépara à enchaîner un Collier-Gigot-Mouton Shoot comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais son frère esquiva facilement dès que Sanji eut le pied levé. Il continua tout de même à attaquer, sans pour autant que ses attaques ne portent.

« -Mais que tu es lent ! Vu comment tu courrais quand tu étais petit, j'avais imaginé que tu serais bien meilleur que ça !

-Tu savais que je me battais avec mes jambes ?

-J'ai entendu parler d'un certain "Sanji la jambe noire", et même si l'on ne te reconnais pas sur ton affiche de recherche, j'ai deviné qu'il s'agissait de toi. »

Il pointa son doigt sur son sourcil. Sanji arrêta de donner des coups de pied dans le vide et recula. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ses animaux, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas avoir l'avantage. D'un coup, il sentit que son frère arrivait sur lui. Il évita de justesse un coup de poing. L'autre n'en démordit pas, il continua de l'attaquer sans relâche. Il était extrêmement rapide, comme m'avait remarqué Sanji, et il visait les points vitaux. Il essaya de lui porter des coups de pied. De l'extérieur, les six chapeau de paille voyaient un spectacle d'agilité époustouflant. Les deux garçons, pourtant physiquement différents, se mélangeaient dans un combat de pieds et de poings d'une fluidité magnifique, la même envie de gagner dans le regard. Mais cela se brisa quand le frère de Sanji lui envoya un coup qui fit s'étaler le blond au sol. Le cuisinier se releva immédiatement, mais sentit que quelques une de ses cotes étaient cassées. Il se relança vers l'autre, plus déterminé que jamais. Il avait la rage, il avait envie de savoir.

« -Mick ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as attaqué le village et tué nos parents ?

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu as retenu mon nom...

-Allez ! Parle ! Réponds-moi ! Aaaaaah ! »

Dans un élan de colère, il tourna sur lui-même et activa sa diable jambe, puis sauta sur son frère.

« -Dit-moi ! DIT-MOI ! **DIT-MOI** ! »

Il essaya de lui donner un veau shoot, mais l'autre attrapa sa jambe et l'arrêta en plein élan. Le feu ne semblait pas le déranger, mais ses mains commençaient quand même à souffrir de la brûlure.

« -Si tu me bats, je te le dis. »

Sanji retira sa jambe. Il enchaîna avec un Deuxième haché. Rien ne suffisait à arrêter Mick. Il s'éloigna. Enragé, Sanji retroussa la mèche sur son œil gauche, voulant utiliser son pouvoir pour arriver à ses fins. Mick enleva lui aussi son cache oeil :

« -Oho, tu comptes utiliser le fruit de l'invocation ? Bon, alors laisse moi te dire que je ne serais pas tendre.

-J'en ai pas l'intention non plus ! »

Leurs pupilles brillèrent. Le rouge reflétait leur envie d'en finir. Sanji poussa un cri pour se donner du courage tandis qu'il se remettait à courir vers son adversaire. Il invoqua le lion, et mit son pouvoir dans ses jambes. Il frappa avec toute sa force. Mick para en utilisant l'ours et renvoya l'attaque sur Sanji par une pirouette. Le blond fut éjecté beaucoup plus loin. Il invoqua de nombreux autres animaux, mais son frère retournait souvent ses attaques contre lui, et au final, c'était lui qui était le plus amoché. Il avait du mal à respirer sûrement à cause d'une hémorragie interne, et sa jambe gauche lui criait de s'arrêter depuis que Mick l'avait broyée de sa simple main. Mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air en bon état non plus. Il se tenait les cotes de sa main droite et du sang coulait de son bras gauche. Il avait aussi reçu un mauvais coup sur la joue qui lui laissait une trace bien marquée.  
>Sanji respirait rapidement. Il ne pensait plus à rien qu'à la vengeance. Depuis un moment déjà il n'écoutait plus ses nakamas, il avait une voix, se détachant de sa conscience, qui lui parlait. Il l'avait d'abord chassé, mais elle se faisait plus insistante et aussi... Plus intéressante.<p>

.

_-Tu veux le vaincre hein ? Tu veux la victoire ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas faire ? _

_-Je ne dois pas vous laisser faire. Pensa Sanji en retour. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je sais que je ne dois pas me laisser convaincre. _

_-Et qui te l'as interdit ? Ta petite copine n'est ce pas ? Cette... Nami ? Elle ne connait rien de moi ! Elle ne sais même pas qui je suis. Et toi, tu lui fait confiance plus qu'à moi ?_

_-C'est normal... Je crois. _

_-Allez, libère moi au moins une minute ! Et après, quand tu l'auras battu, ta rouquine te tombera dans les bras ! Même le marimo ne pourra rien te dire !_

.

Sur le champ de bataille, Sanji resta fixe. Mick observait ses moindres faits et gestes. Puis son frère ferma les yeux.

« -Ça y est... »

.

_Sanji se retrouva immergé sur une immense terre brûlée. Il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer, la fumée envahissant ses poumons plus persistante que celle de ses cigarettes. Il fronça les sourcils. L'eau était opaque et ne lui permettait pas de voir bien loin. En fait, il ne pouvait presque pas apercevoir ses pieds. _

_« -Tu es venu finalement... Fit une voix venant des profondeurs. »_

_Un éclair gris passa devant lui. _

_« -Vous allez m'aider à tuer mon frère !? S'exclama Sanji, sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à une interrogation. _

_-Oh oh, ah ça non ! Maintenant que tu es là, moi, je suis libre ! _

_-QUOI ? »_

_Sanji n'eut pas le temps s'en dire plus. Il se retrouva encerclé par des flammes gigantesques, et n'osa plus bouger. _

.

Sanji grimaça et se mit à genoux, les deux mains sur le visage. Un immense tremblement de terre ravagea l'île et la sépara en plusieurs morceaux de terre. De la lave remplit les ravins désormais profonds. Une créature inconnue de tous commença à se matérialiser. C'était un démon de feu, et il faisait au moins 50 mètres de haut. Il avait la peau rouge feu. Mick esquissa un sourire en coin : ils arrivaient enfin dans le vif de l'action. Maintenant, il devait assurer.

« -Démon d'eau ! Viens !

-En est-tu sûr ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as droit qu'a une seule fois.

-ALLEZ ! »

Devant Mick, un démon du même style apparut, sauf qu'il avait la peau grise métallique et des tentacules pour bras. Les deux géants se firent face, et se regardèrent avec appréhension. 18ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et pourtant, ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

.

Nami tourna la tête. Derrière elle, deux monstres se tenaient droit. L'un avait la peau rouge et l'autre l'avait grise. Ils étaient gigantesque. Au même moment, il y eut un tremblement de terre et des fissures apparurent dans le sol. Elles se transformèrent rapidement en cratères et Nami basculé en arrière. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à une branche puis retourna la tête vers le monstre.

« -Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ?! S'étrangla-t-_elle_.

-J'en sais rien. _Dit Zoro, à la limite du sarcastique_. Mais ça doit être balèze ! »

Nami se doutait que le sabreur avait extrêmement envie de se battre contre ce truc.

« -Laisse-moi deviner... Tu mœurs d'envie d'y aller ?

-C'est ça. Allez, go ! »

Il fonça à l'endroit où étaient les deux bêtes. Nami se demanda comment il faisait pour avoir une orientation aussi pourrie en temps normal, mais si poussée quand il s'agissait de bagarre.

.

« -Sugeiiiiiii ! _S'émerveilla Luffy, les yeux en étoile_. C'est trop géniaaaaaaal !

-Pourquoi Sanji ne nous a jamais montré ça ? _Paniqua Usopp, plus que terrorisé_.

-Cook-san nous réserve bien des surprises ! _Lança Franky_. »

Robin, Chopper et Brook étaient restés silencieux. Même s'ils étaient au courant de toute l'histoire, ils se doutaient que quelque chose clochait. Sanji se redressa un peu et enleva les mains de son visage. Son œil droit était devenu rouge, avec des éclats bleus rappelant son ancienne couleur. Le gauche était à peine visible mais se devinait facilement par les reflets de feu qu'il envoyait sur les mèches blondes qui le couvrait. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du cuisinier.


	10. Le vrai combat débute

**Maudit**

**chap.10 : "Le vrai combat débute"**

.

Sanji n'osait pas bouger. Il était bloqué par ces flammes géantes sur cette terre brûlée qui semblait sans fin. Le monstre de feu allait et venait sans réellement se soucier de lui, mais gardait un regard appuyé sur le blond. Le cuistot avança d'un pas et hurla, avec un ton de voix assuré :

« -Hé ! Toi ! Pourquoi tu me retiens ici ?! D'ailleurs, on est où là ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre avec exactitude, mais disons que tu n'es plus dans le monde réel.

-Quoi ? C'est fou. Je ne te crois pas !

-Ah bon ? Comme tu veux. Mais sache que je n'ai plus à te mentir maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais. »

Sanji fronça des sourcils. Il avait bien envie de lui régler son compte à ce grand prétentieux. Mais ça devait être un piège. Il devait rester prudent.

« -Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de sortir d'ici ?

-Évidement. Mais il te faudra beaucoup de courage. Et un brin de folie aussi.

-En quoi ça consiste ?

-Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il te suffit de me combattre. Mais il va sans dire que tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Le monstre l'énervait précisément pour que Sanji l'attaque. Il avait confiance car il savait que le petit blond ne pourrait pas le vaincre. Le cuistot avait, quand à lui, une seule certitude. Que ce soit la solution ou pas, il se battrait certainement avec le démon en face de lui.

« -Tu n'as plus envie de t'en aller ? C'est ta rouquine qui va être déçue. Elle se demandera jusqu'à la fin qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Elle sera totalement perdue. »

À chaque mot, Sanji bouillait de rage.

« -Ça suffit ! _Lui hurla-t-il_. Tu ne la connais pas ! Tu ne peux rien dire sur elle ! Nami-san pourra très bien se débrouiller sans moi !

-Tu en es sûr ? Tiens, regarde. »

Le démon fit apparaître l'image du monde extérieur.

Deux monstres se battaient l'un contre l'autre de la manière à vouloir en terminer au plus vite. Les coups étaient puissants même s'ils manquaient de rapidité et chaque attaque ravageait un peu plus la colline sur laquelle ils étaient.

Le démon d'eau esquiva l'attaque de son ennemi. Il s'en suivit un échange de coups, dont la force était renforcée par l'élément de chacun. On n'entendait que le bouillonnement et le crépitement de l'eau lorsqu'elle s'évaporait dans l'atmosphère.

Lui s'était remis au corps à corps avec son frère et, alors qu'avant, Sanji semblait en difficulté, à présent c'était au tour de Mick d'être surpassé par ses attaques. Les mouvements de ses jambes étaient difficiles à cerner, tant elles allaient vite, et l'ardeur de Sanji au combat s'était renouvelée. Ses amis l'encourageait depuis leur cage.  
>Mais il n'était pas au contrôle.<p>

Il était là, derrière cette image de la réalité. Plongé dans ce monde comme un fantôme, observant sans être observé.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? _Grogna le blond_. Comment ça se fait que je sois ici et là-bas ?

-Ici, c'est différent. Tenta d'expliquer le monstre. Tu es en quelque sorte dans ta conscience, et tu ne pourras pas t'échapper d'ici. Sauf peut-être si tu me bats.

-Te battre ?

-Mais tu ne peux pas. Je suis un démon. Et j'incarne ta plus grande peur.

-Quoi ? Le feu est ma plus grande peur ? Mais t'as tout faux ! Je le maîtrise le feu, je le contrôle !

-Non, tu ne fais que mettre de coté ta peur à chaque fois. Mais tu n'as pas oublié ce jour... »

Il fit apparaître des flammes qui entourèrent Sanji. Le cuisinier se raidit.

« -Ce jour où ton village à brûlé. »

.

Mick para un coup de pied ventral de son frère qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il toussota.

« -Ouais, Sanji ! _Cria Luffy_. Tu fais du bon boulot ! Tu nous fera de la viande quand t'auras finit ?

-Luffy ! _Lui répliqua Usopp_. Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours...

-De l'ours ? On aura de l'ours à manger ?

-Raaaah ! Baka ! »

Mick se redressa un peu, et jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à son frère.

« -Sanji ! _Hurla-t-il_. Bats-toi bordel ! BATS-TOI ! »

Le blond eut un déclic et cela sembla le désorienter, mais il redevint de suite à l'attaque.

.

« -Sanji ! »

L'intéressé fit un quart de tour pour voir qui l'appelait, mais il ne vit rien que des flammes.

« -Qu'est-ce que ?

-Bats-toi bordel ! BATS-TOI ! »

Sanji vit alors son frère Mick, à travers l'image de la réalité, qui lui criait dessus. Il fronça des sourcils.

« -C'est ça... Je vais le terrasser ce monstre de pacotille. Merci, Mick. »

L'image de son frère disparut alors que le démon se préparait à la bagarre.

.

Le Sanji du monde réel avait été désorienté par les paroles de son frère, mais il retourna à l'attaque sans ménagement. Il enchaîna des coups destructeurs. Cuissot shoot, Collier Fritto, Brochette, Escalope, Tendron,... Mick fut rapidement dépassé et, frappé de tout les cotés, il fut éjecté près du monstre d'eau qu'il avait invoqué. Sanji se rapprocha, prêt à donner le coup de grâce. Il leva la jambe, profitant du fait que son frère soit à terre pour lui asséner un Flanchet Kick, mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu. Sa tête lui fit mal, et il se pencha vers l'avant, un genoux à terre. Mick le maintint alors qu'il s'effondrait.

« -Allez. Tiens bon. »

.

« -** Épaule **! »

Le pied de Sanji décrivit une courbe noire dans les airs. Le démon ne prit même pas la peine d'éviter. L'attaque se répercuta en ondes de choc qui firent apparaître une fissure dans le sol, mais aucune trace de blessure sur son ennemi.

« -Kuso* ! _Jura Sanji_. Je vais avoir du mal contre lui ! »

Il évita un coup de poing de son ennemi, et grimpa à son bras.

« -Tu vas voir ! SELLE ! »

Il sauta par dessus son épaule, et lui assena un coup dans le dos avec toute sa force. Le démon se courba, touché par cette attaque puissante, mais se reprit bien vite, et profita du fait que Sanji soit en lévitation pour lui asséner une baffe monumentale qui le fit s'écraser au sol.

« -C'est tout ? Petit humain pitoyable. J'attendais mieux. »

Sanji se releva en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

« -Tu n'as pas encore goûté à ma vraie cuisine. »

.

.

.

Kuso* = Merde


	11. Adieu mon frère

**Maudit**

**chap.11 : "Adieu mon frère"**

.

La fin qu'on attendait tous. Qui va tomber ?

.

Combat entre Sanji et Mick.

Sanji était à terre. Mick s'était agenouillé à coté de lui. Plus loin, les deux démons se battaient encore et dans les cages, l'équipage du chapeau de paille cherchait à aider leur cuisinier.

« -Sanji ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça ne va pas bien ? Tu as besoin d'un médecin ?

-Tiens bon ! Mes 8000 hommes vont t'aider ! Tu entends ça toi ? On va te botter le derrière !

-Attendez... Qu'est-ce que c'est là-bas ? »

Une silhouette apparut au loin, suivie par une deuxième.

« -C'est quoi ? _Fit Luffy_.

-Il y a des chances pour que ce soit le sabreur et la cartographe, capitaine. _Répondit Robin_. »

En effet, Zoro arrivait en courant, talonné par Nami. Il avait déjà dégainé ses sabres et l'air furieux, il fonçait vers Mick. L'autre, percevant le danger, s'écarta de Sanji pour éviter de se faire trancher en deux.

« -Hé ! Le sourcil en vrille ! Ça t'amuses de faire ta femmelette en danger ?

-Je m'en occupe Zoro. Il sera sûrement plus heureux de me voir que toi. _Fit la rouquine_. »

Elle regarda le blond avec peine. Il était grimaçant et toujours plié en deux.

« -Sanji ? Sanji, ça va ? »

.

« -Sanji ? »

Le blond leva la tête. Il entendait Nami l'appeler, mais dans cet enfer immense, il ne savait pas ou elle était. La voix résonnait partout.

« -Ne te déconcentre pas de ce combat ! _Clama le démon de feu_.

-J'entends Nami. _Murmura Sanji, sans parler à son adversaire précisément_.

-Quoi ? Non, tu rêves. Il n'y a pas de connexion entre ici et le monde extérieur.

-Pourtant Mick m'a déjà parlé, et elle... »

Le monstre écrasa son poing près de Sanji, qui évita au dernier moment.

« -Ici c'est le combat ! »

Sanji fit une pirouette pour écraser son pied sur la main du géant. Mais ça ne lui fit presque rien.

« -Merde. Il est aussi grand que le zombie-Luffy que Gekko Moriah avait créé. Comment je vais bien pouvoir y arriver tout seul ? »

Il évita un autre coup. La possibilité de vaincre se monstre devenait de plus en plus faible.

S'il échouait ici, que se passerait-il pour ses nakamas ? Pour lui ? Pour Nami ? Et Mick dans l'histoire, pourquoi lui avait-il dit de tenir bon ? Ne voulait-il pas le tuer quelques minutes plus tôt ?

Une troisième attaque s'avoua inefficace. Il désespéra. Soudain, la voix de Nami retentit à nouveau.

« -Sanji, c'est toi qui a invoqué ce démon ?

-Nami !

-Sanji, réponds moi ! »

Elle ne l'entendait pas, elle parlait au Sanji du monde réel.

« -Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! Tu n'en a pas besoin pour te battre ! Tu peux très bien arriver à vaincre n'importe quoi !

-Nami je... Je ne suis pas sûr que... »

Sanji regarda le feu autour de lui. Il se reflétait dans ses pupilles. Il lui faisait peur, oui. Depuis que son village avait brûlé, il avait toujours eu peur du feu. Il avait appris à l'ignorer en tant que cuistot, et l'utilisait même pendant ses combats, mais gardait une rancune particulière face à cet élément.

« -Allez Sanji, relève toi ! On a besoin de toi ! Sanji ! »

_On a besoin de moi... Nami, elle a besoin de moi... _

Il redressa la tête. Le monstre de feu paniqua légèrement face à ce regard haineux.

_Il faut vaincre le feu par le feu. Je n'ai pas à en avoir peur !_

Quelques flammèches commencèrent à danser autour du cuisinier.

_Je dois sortir d'ici ! _

« -Je dois rejoindre les autres ! Je n'ai plus peur de toi ! _Hurla Sanji_. »

Une tornade de feu se créa, enveloppant Sanji.

« -Diable Jambe... »

Il sauta et arriva au niveau de la tête du démon. Avec toute sa force ainsi que tout le feu qu'il pouvait rassembler, il frappa la tête de son adversaire.

« -FLAMBAGE SHOT ! »

Le démon ne put éviter, et fut envoyé au tapis. Il y resta. Presque instantanément, l'univers de braise dans lequel il se trouvait se dégrada, pour finir par disparaître. Sanji cligna des yeux et le monde réel commença petit à petit à réapparaître.

.

« -Sanji ! _Lança la cartographe_. Tu vas bien ?

-Humf... Nami... Éloigne toi... Les démons...

-Je sais Sanji, Zoro s'occupe de tout.

-Le marimo ? »

Il essaya de voir ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Les deux monstres étaient en train de se battre quand soudain, comme dans le monde étrange ou il était quelques secondes plus tôt, le démon de feu commença à disparaitre. Il s'évapora en un clin d'oeil. Au lieu d'en tirer avantage, le démon d'eau attendit les ordres de son maitre. Ce dernier était largement occupé par sa bataille contre Zoro. Le sabreur ne lui laissait pas de répit. Mick esquivait le maximum et ne semblait plus vouloir attaquer. Sanji comprit alors tout.

« -Zoro, arrête ! _Lui hurla-t-il_. »

Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas. Sanji se releva. Nami l'attrapa par la veste pour l'empêcher de partir.

« -Non, reste assis, tu dois voir Chopper avant de te remettre au combat !

-Tu n'as pas comprit ? _Grimaça le blond_. Il veut m'aider ! Il ne faut pas que Zoro le tue ! C'est encore mon frère ! »

Nami était devenue sérieuse au mot frère. Elle savait ce que la famille représentait. Mais elle ne lâcha pas pour autant le bout de tissus noir.

« -Nami s'il te plait ! Je te promet que je ne vais pas mourir, mais il faut que j'aille parler à Mick ! »

Nami desserra peu à peu son étreinte puis laissa tomber sa main.

« -Dans ce cas... Je vais aller libérer les autres. »

Sanji l'enlaça et lui murmura un merci avant de partir en courant vers son frère. Il passa devant Zoro, qui mit bien trois secondes avant de se rendre compte que le cuistot était de nouveau dans la bataille. Voyant la tournure que prirent les choses, il rangea ses sabres et alla aider Nami. Sanji s'arrêta à quelques pas de son frère et le toisa du regard. Mick était en aussi piteux état que lui mais semblait par contraste beaucoup plus essoufflé.

« -Alors tu l'as vaincu ? _Peina Mick_. Incroyable. Il m'a fallut bien plus longtemps à moi. Enfin, j'étais gosse aussi.

-Mick, pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

-Parce que sinon tu ne l'aurais jamais invoqué.

-Invoqué... Le démon ? C'était si important ?

-Oui. Il fallait que tu le battes.

-Est-ce que ça valait le coup que tu te mettes en danger ?! »

La terre tremblait légèrement. Les dégâts causés par les deux démons avaient crées des crevasses qui s'étaient emplies d'eau. La petite île en était gravement touchée. Alors que les mugiwaras s'inquiétaient (pour certains) Mick soupira et s'assit lourdement, comme si rien ne menaçait leur sécurité. Sanji resta stoïque en face de lui.

« -Quand j'ai commencé à attaquer le village, _se mit à raconter Mick_, ce n'était pas totalement de ma faute. Je sais, c'est assez égoïste de ma part de dire ça maintenant avec les années de recul, mais laisse moi m'expliquer. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se quitte en étant encore fâchés.

-Viens-en au fait. _Raccourcît le blond_.

-Très bien... »

Un tremblement plus fort fit tanguer Sanji, mais il ne s'en préoccupa presque pas. Derrière, les autres attendaient patiemment leur nakama, mais se réservaient le droit de l'emmener de force si il était trop dangereux de rester.

« -Tu vois, le jour ou j'ai... Attaqué le village ? Eh bien, j'étais sous l'emprise du démon d'eau. »

Ce dernier avait disparu il y a un moment maintenant, mais Sanji se rappelait bien de lui. Il écouta la suite sans montrer d'émotion, mais il bouillait à l'intérieur.

« -Et quand nos parents sont venus m'arrêter, ils n'ont rien fait. Ils m'ont seulement empêché d'arriver au port.

-Ils ne voulaient pas te faire du mal.

-Oui. Mais moi j'ai.. . »

Il s'arrêta. Sanji repris, voyant que Mick ne pourrait pas finir sa phrase.

« -Alors. C'était ce démon qui s'était imposé à toi au village... Est-ce que c'était la même chose que pour moi à l'instant ?

-Exact. Acquiesça son frère. Je savais que ça allait t'arriver, j'ai juste essayé d'accélérer les choses. Comme ça je pourrais être là pour t'aider. »

Sanji appréhenda le choc assez facilement. Il était déjà arrivé à cette conclusion. La terre trembla encore. Le cuisinier ne fit pas attention à cela et resta concentré sur les paroles de son frère.

« -Si tu te demandes pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ça de manière plus délicate, _reprit ce dernier_, c'est que cela n'aurait pas fonctionné. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça. »

Sans prévenir, Sanji le prit dans les bras. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sans compter le temps qu'ils restaient collés. Finalement, Mick se sépara.

« -Va t'en. L'île tombe en ruine.

-Quoi ? Non, pas maintenant je... on...

-Regarde. »

Partout autour, des cratères formés par les secousses étaient emplies de lave. L'île était en effet un ancien volcan, mais le blond ne se serait jamais douté que ce dernier puisse se réveiller. Ses nakamas se dirigeaient déjà vers le bateau. En tête, Usopp et Chopper qui fuyaient jambes à leur cou, et Luffy qui croyait que c'était une course. Robin suivait en marchant, pressée par Franky. Restait Brook qui paniquait, Nami qui lui jetait un regard inquiet et Zoro qui avait l'air de rester là seulement parce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Une explosion Fit réaliser l'importance de la situation à Sanji. L'île allait être entièrement consumée par la lave. S'ils restaient là, ils étaient en grand danger.

« -Viens ! _Dit-il à son frère_. On t'emmènera sur la prochaine île, c'est dangereux ici ! Et peut-être même que Luffy t'acceptera dans l'équipage !

-Je reste ici.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! L'île va...

-Je reste ici. _Répéta-t-il en espaçant chaque mot, puis s'adressant à Zoro_. Vous pouvez l'emmener ? C'est un têtu. »

Le sabreur ne se fit pas prier. Il tira Sanji de plus en plus loin.

« -Crétin de frère... _Soupira celui-ci_. »

Mick disparut derrière la colline. Sanji criait au marimo de le lâcher, mais évidement, l'autre n'en fit rien. La lave commençait à déborder et emplir l'île. Sanji n'eut d'autre choix que de monter sur le Thousand Sunny.  
>Il scruta avec espoir la rive, mais rien. Rien que du feu et de la tristesse, comme 16 ans auparavant.<p>

.

_Épilogue. _

Sanji faisait la vaisselle. Depuis cinq jours à présent ils avaient quitté l'île. Il était resté assez silencieux, et même Zoro n'avait pas réussit à déclencher une bagarre assez conséquente pour le débloquer. Nami hésitait sur ce qu'elle devait faire, et n'osait pas trop lui parler. Ce soir, elle collait l'oreille à la porte pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, et dès qu'elle sut qu'il était occupé, elle poussa la porte tout doucement et de faufila de l'autre côté. Seul le bruit des assiettes se faisant empiler cachait sa venue, et elle ne savait pas si il l'avait entendu ou pas. Elle s'assit sur le sol en bois et attendit.

Le cuistot frottait ses assiettes impatiemment. Il lui tardait d'aller fumer sa petite cigarette du soir. Et elle, elle le regardait juste. Elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle avait fait ça i peine quelques mois. Cela avait emmené Sanji à parler de lui. Dans un sens, ça avait du bon, mais dans l'autre...

« -Nami-san, tu vas prendre froid assise par terre. _Dit-il soudain_.

-Tu savais que j'étais là ? »

Il se retourna et s'essuya les mains sur le torchon le moins sale qu'il trouva.

« -Je sais tout sur toi.

-Sanji... _Grogna-t-elle, gênée_.

-Oui ? »

Il s'approcha, beaucoup trop vite au goût de la cartographe. Elle se releva pour être à la hauteur du blondinet. Elle devint tout à coup sérieuse.

« -Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à tout ça. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile de perdre sa famille, mais l'équipage ne t'as rien demandé ! Tu inquiètes tout le monde à rester dans ta bulle.

-... Ah bon ?

-Oui ! On est tes nakamas ! On est ta nouvelle famille. »

Sanji croisa les bras. Il réfléchissait. Nami resta silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Sanji murmure à nouveau :

« -Ma nouvelle famille ?

-Oui. »

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond. Elles qui normalement étaient si fiables semblaient épuisées. Comme si elles portaient le poids du monde. Mais peu à peu, elles se relevèrent.

Elle sourit. Il décocha lui aussi un sourire.

« -Tu as raison. Vous êtes... irremplaçables. »

Du pont monta soudain un appel déchirant.

« -Sanjiiiiiiii ! J'ai faiiiiiiim !

-Arrête Luffy ! _Le gronda Usopp_. Tu sais très bien qu'il est... Fatigué en ce moment ! »

Le capitaine regarda son ami en penchant la tête.

« -Et ? C'est le cuistot, nan ? J'ai faim moi ! Je veux le goûter !

-Mais tu es quoi, un enfant de 5ans ? _Fit Zoro_.

-Yohoho ! Moi aussi ! J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais en mourir ! Ah c'est vrai, je ne peux pas mourir, je suis un squelette ! »

La porte de la cuisine claqua contre le mur après un coup de pied bien placé, et Sanji sortit portant triomphalement deux plateaux.

« -Pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! Le cuistot est là pour vous ! _Lança-t-il avec un sourire resplendissant_. J'ai fait des gâteaux spécifiques pour chacun ! »

Il tourbillonnât vers l'équipage qui l'attendait au milieu du pont.

« -Gâteau au rhum, gâteau à la barbe à papa, et même gâteau à la rose et à la mandarine pour mes déesses ! »

Tout le monde y trouva son compte. Même Zoro dût avouer qu'il aurait bien aimé une deuxième part.  
>Du bateau montait à présent la joyeuse mélodie de rires que nous connaissons si bien, tandis que le Thousand Sunny retournait à son quotidien.<p>

.

Là-haut, un énorme oiseau qui les survolait depuis un moment croassa. Sous les ordres de l'homme qui le commandait, il dévia de sa trajectoire.

« -Allons nous en. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

La grosse bête s'en alla bien vite, effrayé par son instinct naturel qui lui disait que l'élastique l'avait sans doute repéré.

Dans le ciel la dernière ombre disparut. Resta seulement le bleu éclatant du beau temps et de l'amitié.


End file.
